


Til the Bus Shows

by cloveraphrodite



Series: Smaller Victories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Mortal AU, Other, a series of events, in which jason is actually into punk stuff and percy is a transgirl who loves her dresses, it was raining okay?, it's too cold and too wet to wait for the bus alone, punk and girly jercy, punk jason, smaller victories, some? language???, trans percy, transgirl percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: It was cold, raining, and after dark, and she didn't have a jacket. Jason couldn't let her shiver to death before the bus got there





	Til the Bus Shows

Jason had seriously underestimated the weather forecast for the day.

It was supposed to drop 15 degrees that day, from 65 at noon to 40 at sundown.

He laughed at that, it was unheard of for this time of year to have huge dip in the weather  like this.

But, sure enough, it went from a lovely cool sunny day to a bone chilling rainstorm evening.

And, worst of all, his car was out of commision. He was stuck taking the bus, at 7, watching his leather jacket get pelted with frigid drops of water.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket, but he ignored it. He didn’t care that he was late to his friend’s dinner, the one he was pressured into going to, he just cared that it was too cold out and his shoes were slowly absorbing the cold.

Something shuffled in the corner of his vision. He didn’t notice before, but now that he was looking, there was a girl trying to stay warm. She must have not worn a jacket today, because she was trying to use the top piece of her layered doll-style skirt to cover her arms. He couldn’t she behind her sunglasses, but her lips were turning slowly from red to pale pink. Her body was trembling softly, because the bus stop station had no solid walls.

He hesitated for a moment. In the middle of a city, if someone covered in piercings/leather/tattoos approaches you after dark, you have every reason to feel scared. Especially for any girl.

But Jason’s no dick. He couldn’t live with himself if he left her to freeze. The bus was still 20 minutes out.

He bit his lip, prayed mentally she wouldn’t scream or freak out, and walked over. The girl took notice of him, and tensed a little.

He turned on a switch in his jacket, a custom body warmer for those long cold days, and took off his jacket.

“It’s a little too cold to use a skirt in absence of a jacket.” He offered her the jacket.

She stiffened, took a moment, then gently took the stud-and-patch covered jacket, slipping her arms into it and zipping it up.

He sat down next to her and studied her skirt. It was white with several large embroidered red roses around the bottom hem. 

They shared a small silence for a minute.

“Thank you…” He looked up to see her looking at him. “I… I mean, for the jacket.”

Jason smiled a little. “Don’t need to thank you.”

“Aren’t you cold?”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” He was cold, his dumbass self picking to wear a tanktop under his jacket.

“Yes it does.” She whispered. “You said it yourself, it’s too cold.”

Jason let out a smile laugh at that.

Her lips twitched into a smile.

“Percy”

Jason blinked. 

“Name’s Jason.”

She offered a hand, and he shook it.

“You don’t sound like you’re from here”

She was right, he wasn’t from New York.

“I came from Hollywood, I’ve only lived here for a year.”

“Do you like here?” She tilted her head.

Jason shrugged again. “It’s more organised than LA, but I like it… other than the weather.”

She bit her laugh back, but her smile failed her.

“I only just got back here, I was born and raised, but I spent the last 4 years in Florida.”

Jason blinked for a moment. “Why Florida?”

Percy smiled. “College. Studying fashion merchandising and paid internship at a small local boutique. I want to start one here, one day.”

“Seems fitting.” Jason smiled. 

“You don’t even know me?”

He shrugged, again. “You’re wearing a big puffy skirt and a top that matches it, just said you got a degree in fashion merchandising, you have a red and white bow in your hair, and your favourite drink is probably Tequila with watermelon.”

Her jaw dropped. “How did you know the last one.”

He smiled. “I read your mind.”

Percy paused for a moment, then punched his arm really hard.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get!”

The sound of squeaky brakes shattered their conversation as they turned to see the bus waiting for them.

Together, they made their way onto the  bus and sat next to each other, deciding to continue.

“You can take off your sunglasses, you know.”

Percy shook her head. “I didn’t plan right, my make up is a mess.”

Jason pierced his lips. “No way, it can’t be that bad.”

Percy sighed. “I look like you.”

Jason took a moment to process this.

“Are you saying I look horrible.”

“I’m saying that you obviously don’t know where eyeliner should go. You look like a disaster.”

“Hey!”

She started laughing.

“I have make-up wipes in my pocket, let’s get you-”

“-and you-”

“-cleaned up… Okay, enough burning.”

She stuck out her tongue, and they both started laughing.

He found his make up wipes, and they both cleaned the makeup off their faces (“Jesus Percy, that’s a fuckton of make up”), before Jason considered a thought.

“What fashion advice would you give me?”

Percy leaned back in her seat, thinking. 

“Depends. What are you looking for?”

Jason click his tongue. “Anything really.”

“Oh.” She whispered. “That’s gonna take several hours to give, then.”

“Hey!”

She smiled. “I have the time though, my first online date went horribly and my schedule for tonight is clear, if you wanna come over.”

Jason opened his mouth, then remembered his friend’s dinner ‘party’.

“Yeah, I totally have nothing happening.” He smiled. “But we’re calling this a ‘date save’.”

Percy’s brilliant viridian eyes lit up. “Deal.”


End file.
